Conventionally, for example, in a hybrid vehicle having an engine and a motor as a driving source, there is known a vehicle wiring structure for connecting between the motor disposed in the engine room in the front portion of the vehicle and the battery or PDU (Power Drive Unit) provided in the vicinity of the trunk room in the rear portion of the vehicle, by a power cable which is inserted through a metal pipe disposed in the under surface of the floor of the vehicle (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-218189).